


Mutual

by Italymystery



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fanart, SQprompt, VisualPrompts for swanqueen fanfiction, a bit of against, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Mutual

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/49239166586/in/dateposted-public/)

Regina: "I promise you Emma, I'll find a way to break this curse"

Emma *I trust you...if only you loved me the way i love you*

Regina * if only you loved me the way i love you *


End file.
